


Let Sleeping Birds Lie

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton Bingo 2019, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sleep Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You and Tony return home late to find Clint already asleep.  Tony wants to wake him, but you’re not so sure that’s such a good idea.Square:@clintbartonbingo - oral fixation
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Clint Barton Bingo





	Let Sleeping Birds Lie

Clint was asleep when you and Tony returned home. It had been a long night. You’d ended up being caught up with work and when you’d asked FRIDAY if Tony was in the lab. She, of course, had said yes and you’d gone and grabbed him, bringing him home.

It was late though, and with training and having to go out to a bank robbery today, Clint had been too exhausted to wait up for you both. He was snoring softly, as he lay spread out on his back, taking up an incredibly large amount of room on the bed that could comfortably fit the three of you.

“Looks like he’s been put through a blender again,” Tony said as he started to strip off his clothes.

You sat on the edge of the bed and ran your fingers over the archer’s brow. Between Clint and Tony, you thought there might be more scar tissue than men. They were very prone to injury and as two of the more human members of the team, those injuries left their marks. Usually permanently.

Clint shifted closer to you, his head tilted back and his lips parted. He made a soft sigh that if there was a little more volume to it, it might be a moan.

“Look at how inviting that mouth is.” Tony teased as he pulled off his shirt. The blue light from his arc reactor filled the room, playing off Clint’s skin in the dim room. You traced your finger down his cheek and over his lips. Clint’s mouth closed around the tips of your fingers and sucked softly.

“Damn,” Tony cursed, shucking off his pants. “I knew our dirty bird was gagging for it. But even in his sleep?”

You threw a pillow at him. “Don’t talk about Clint like that. He just likes sucking on things.” You said, breaking down into giggles by the end.

“Yeah, he does.” Tony teased.

He approached the bed and crouched down, brushing Clint’s hair back from his brow. “Is it bad I want to wake him up now? Let him suck on something else.”

You smacked Tony’s arm. “Yes! You can’t wake him now!”

“Not even if I were to wake him up with a blowjob?” Tony said. “You know he likes it.” Though as hot as it sounded you weren’t sure it was a good idea.

He brushed his thumb over Clint’s bottom lip. Clint opened his mouth releasing your fingers and his head fell back, slightly. “Yeah, I guess he does like it.”

“That’s what I thought,” Tony said, crawling up onto the bed and pulling the covers off Clint’s hips.

He kissed his way up Clint’s thighs. Clint’s boxers had Captain America’s shield printed on them like they were polka dots. The light from the arc reactor lit them up like they were under a black light. 

Clint hummed and shifted in his sleep. Tony slowly worked Clint’s boxers down and nuzzled at the younger man’s cock. Clint groaned and his eyes fluttered open as his cock stiffened. “What… oh… hey…” Clint babbled, his voice gravelly with sleep. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Tony’s hair. “What’re you doin’?”

Tony flicked his tongue up the length of Clint’s cock as he gazed up at him. “We got in late and you wriggled over to me, and sucked on my fingers.” You said, tracing your fingers over his brow. “Tony thought you might want to wake up and suck on something else.”

Clint hummed and tugged lightly on Tony’s hair. “I like that.”

Your fingers traced along the line of Clint’s jaw as Tony began to suck on the head of his cock. “Then you can have everything you want, baby.” You purred.

You traced your fingers over his lips and he pulled them into his mouth, sucking greedily on them. You moved them in and out, matching the slow and even pace Tony was setting as he bobbed up and down on Clint’s cock. You took your hand away and stripped off your clothes as Clint watched on, humming a deep rumble as he gently rolled his hips in Clint’s mouth. When you moved back to the couch, Clint wrapped an arm around you and pulled you so you were straddling his waist and leaned up and started sucking on one breast.

Tony started to move from Clint’s cock to your pussy. Sucking and licking at one before moving to the other. You moaned loudly and ground down against Clint, trying to get that little more friction to add to the buzz swirling through you. Clint switched to your other breast. Every time Tony moved to suck his cock, he’d make a muffled sound into your breast.

Heat swirled through you and dripped from you, smearing on Clint’s abs. Tony licked it up greedily.

“Tony.” Clint groaned, releasing your breast. “Come here.”

Tony moved up to Clint, kneeling by the archer’s head. Clint grabbed your hips and pulled you down, his cock slid up and down your folds as he rutted up against you. You moved with him, groaning at the feel of this shaft rubbing on your clit. Clit leaned over and licked up the length of Tony’s cock, you leaned in two and you and Clint began to graphically kiss over the length of it.

“Fuck.” Tony groaned, his hand bunching in each of your hair. Clint swirled his tongue around the head while you licked over the balls. Clint grabbed your hips and held you in place, sinking his cock deep into your cunt.

You moaned and began to bounce on Clint’s cock as you helped him suck Tony’s cock. Clint’s head bobbed up and down on Tony’s cock in time with your movements. As you picked up your pace, Clint picked up his, until the three of you were moaning and grunting and panting in unison.

Tony reached down and began to rub your clit. You sucked on his balls. First rolling one in your mouth and then the other.

It was like you were in a race. The person to come first was the loser. Tony’s jaw clenched and twitched at the corners as he tried to hold back. He rubbed your clit frantically trying to bring you over first. Your body thrummed with its approaching orgasm. Tony could not hold out, he grunted and his hips jerked forward as he released straight down Clint’s throat.

Clint drank it down greedily, his Adam’s apple bobbing with each swallow. Tony pulled back and moved behind the two of you. He rutted against your ass as he rubbed your clit and massaged Clint’s balls. It was too much, you sat right in the precipice of your climax. Clint pulled one of your nipples into his mouth, and you came hard, crying out and arching back against Tony.

It was more than Clint could take, with a grunt and a snap of his hips he released inside you.

The three of you collapsed down panting into the bed. “Mmm… What a nice way to wake up.” Clint said stretching and sitting up.

“What are you doing?” Tony asked as Clint grabbed his phone 

“Well, I’m awake now. So I guess I might watch some TV or something.” Clint said with a shrug. “Kinda hungry too. Might see if there’s any leftover pizza “

“Oh right,” Tony said, pulling you into his arms. “That’s why we don’t wake Clint up at night.”

You pinched him and curled into his chest as Clint turned the tv on. It really was going to be a long night 


End file.
